ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost and Found
= Lost and Found = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 23, 2018, 8:51pm 21st August - Bellmere Bazarr, the Sprawl - late morning The Bellmere Bazaar was afire with rumour from the Steamworks. Word was that some money grubber had grown a heart and was pleading with the Council to meet the workers demands. Talk of rebellion and government reprisals was exchanged from stall to stall and from stall keeper to customer. If the workers of the Silken Mill were to win the day then perhaps the whole city would see change for the better, but if not what then? What hope? The general consensus was that the whole thing was doomed to failure. The feeling was reinforced by the presence of the Militia throughout the Sprawl. Ever since the explosion at the Green Docks the troops had been raiding homes and businesses across the district. One of the market stalls had been torn apart earlier in the morning with its keeper being dragged off screaming obscenities about the Council and Josiah himself. The Militia had caught her handing out Red Crew fliers with her groceries. Likely as not she would be in the Black Gallows by evening. Through all of this, the unconscious form of Gill lay curled up beneath a rotten old tarp. His sleep was drug induced and deep, a fact for which he would soon be grateful. It was the kind of sleep where nightmares can’t reach you. They would come later. Lina Kellgorian walked abscently from stall to stall. She handed over a few Dusk coppers for a meat skewer. Best not to think about what the meat was. As she gnawed on the tough flesh her gaze came to rest on Gill, the boys hand poking out from beneath the cover. She walked over slowly peering down at the dirty bundle and then quickened her pace as it became clear that it was a child. She knelt down and removed the tarp revealing the sleeping form of Gill. Carefully she gave his shoulder a nudge, thinking the worst, but when he groaned and yawned she breathed a sigh of releif the boy was alive. She gently shook him then and after a few moments he woke with a scream. A few people turned to see what was going on but nobody came over. "Its ok, you are ok." Lina soothed, but Gill scrambled back out of her reach his eyes wild with terror. He winced with pain as his back his the wall. "Where am I?" Gill asked. "Belmere Bazaar." She replied and he looked confused, "But I was at the Green Docks. There was an explosion and my friend he..." "You were at the Green Docks." Lina said in frank disbelief the image of the massive explotion still etched in her mind. "How did I get here?" Gill demanded. Lina raised her hands and shook her head. "I just found you here asleep." "I have to go home." Gill said trying to stand, but his feet gave way and he fell to the ground once more. "Let me help you." Lina offered and Gill gave a brief nod before taking her hand. She pulled him to his feet and kept him upright as they walked back between the stalls. They made their way over to the meat stand and Lina bought him a skewer which devoured greedily. They walked then towards the tenemnets Gill pointing out the way. At one point a constable of the watch walked past and Gill tried to run. Lina held him tight until the man was gone and gave the boy a hard stare. "I don't known what kind of trouble you are in boy, but its best to keep walking when it comes to the law. You run you lose." He looked up at her and gave a nod, "my name is Gill." He offered. "Lina." She replied and his eyes grew suddenly wid as he took the sight of her clothing in for the first time. "You...you are a Skyrider!" He yelped, grinning from ear to ear. There came a distant boom like thunder. Lina looked around. Another earthquake? Surely not another explotion! Then as ifmjn answer to the thought a plume of fire and smoke rose up from the direction of the Steamworks. "Whatwas that?" Asked Gill. "Damned if I know." She replied, "Lets go." They came at last to Gill tenement and by now the boy seemed steadier on his feet. He looked up at her with gratitude and a little awe. A real life Skyrider! "You have family here." "My mother works at the Silken Mill and my aunt lives upstairs." He explained. "Well you should come seem me at the Roost when you feel better, and no more adventures." He agreed and turned to leave. As she watched him go the first flakes of white ash and singed threads began to fall from the sky like the first snow of winter. She watch Gill walk on as the ash fell thicker and tried not to dwell on the scene she had seen from above the previous day. The Silken Mill and a giant war machine. God's did he say his mother worked at the Mill?